


A Strange and New Friendship

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-20
Updated: 2009-06-20
Packaged: 2018-10-26 14:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10788603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: The Battle of Hogwarts has completely unexpected effects.





	A Strange and New Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** One Shot

It started the day she held my hand. 

It was just for a moment but it was enough. 

I felt like all the air had left me. 

My head was spinning, my heart was pounding. 

I thought I was going to fall over, then I looked into her eyes. 

We just held each others gaze, and it hit me. 

This girl who for the life of me, I had never given a nice thought too,was trying to help me. 

I could hear the spells and hexes flying over head, but here my enemy was saving my life. 

I felt myself laying back on the grass and I could smell death all around me. 

I felt her leaning over me trying to help. 

I knew it had been a curse that hit me, that had sent me falling in the first place. 

Her red hair tickled my nose and I could smell flowers. 

Oh, how I wish I could hold her hair to my face, so I would not smell the blood and death around me. 

I could hear her whispering over me, trying her best to slow whatever curse it was that hit me. 

"Don't worry." she said to me. 

I stopped moving and just watched her work over me. 

Then she stood up and was gone, off to help someone else. 

After the last battle, or what alot of us now call the Battle of Hogwarts, was over I went home to recover. 

Life was strange after that: Draco and I remained friends but nothing more came of it. 

The war was hard on him, as his mom and dad served time in Azkaban.

Lucius received ten years; Narcissa only one. 

It turned out she had lied to the Dark Lord and saved Harry Potter's life. 

I went back to school and did well on my N.E.W.T's and was offered a job teaching at Hogwarts. 

But the best thing to come out of all of this was the fact that I changed. 

Ginny comes by every week to see how I'm doing and she always brings me flowers from her mother's garden.

I place them in my bedroom, and for some reason the smell of the flowers remind me of Ginny and it's nice. 

It all changed that night, that night of the Battle, as I ran across the grounds to escape.  

I could never have guessed that she would save me; I could never have guessed  that I would find a new and strange friendship in Ginny Weasley. 


End file.
